Time of Our Lives
by LittleAngelbun
Summary: "My name is Lauren, and I saved the world... well, sorta. You wouldn't believe how hard it was! I mean, really. But, if you want the true and whole thing, you better keep reading.. Some mysteries are about to be unveiled..." /I own Lauren and Madison, all other characters belong to Alex Hirsch/Rating may change to T, depending on how the story goes/
1. Chapter 1

My name is Lauren, and I saved the world! Well... sorta. What's even more crazy is that I'm a demon, and nobody though I was. But, this is my story on how I did it. I didn't do it alone though..

*bell rings*

"So, you still coming to my house today?" I asked.

"You know it!" Madison, my best friend said,

"Okay, so just bring your stuff and we can go to my house." I said.

This was going to be awesome! We have been planning this for about a week so we were prepared ahead of time. I just hope nothing goes wrong today..

-After school, 7:38pm-

"So, what now?" Madison said, munching on some Pocky.

Me, champion of Monopoly, was just defeated by Madison in a game. I was forced to hand over my five boxes of pocky to her, complaining in the process.

"Uh, I don't know.. T or D?" I suggested to her. I mean, it's not a bad idea,

"Okay then, truth or dare?" Madison replied back, opening a soda.

"Uh truth I guess?" I said, shrugging.

I mean, it's just a question after all. A dare would be worst to be honest, coming from her. I could like, have to eat something gross or do something I probably would not want to do.

"Let's see... who do you like?" Madison said smirking.

"No one." I replied,

"You sure?" Madison questioned.

"Pretty sure," I said, flinging an empty pocky box at her,

"Ow! Fine, whatever..." Madison said, facing defeat.

"Hah! Truth or dare?" I asked, putting some chips in a bowl.

"Dare!" Madison says, feeling confident.

"Okay then, I dare you to... go into the forest. But, there's a catch." I said,

 _"She'll be fine, " I thought, "But he better not try anything."_

"Umm... Okay?" Madison said, unsurely.

"No flashlight or lantern, nothing major. It's not like I haven't done it before." I said.

"What?!" Madison said, flipping out.

"Trust me, you will be fine. It's not like I'm asking you to explore! Just walk in a few steps and walk out, piece of cake!"

"Fine, whatever.." Madison says, getting up.

They walked out onto the porch, and I leaned on one of the posts,

"One forest, perfectly safe." I said, smiling.

It wasn't much to see, after all. But what made it scary was what could lurk within its shadows. There was a faint light from the east side, but otherwise... Pitch black darkness.

Madison steps infront of the forest, getting ready to do the dare.

"Well see you in a few minutes. I guess." Madison says, dissapearing into the forest's shadows.

While Madison was in the forest, I leaned back onto the wall. There was a glow near me and I rolled my eyes,

"What do you want, Bill." I asked, turning to where he was.

 **"Oh someone's grumpy today. All I want is-"**

"No Bill, I will not help you in getting the rift. Now, you better have a good reason to be here." I started.

Meanwhile...

Madison was walking and all of a sudden finds out she's lost.

What used to be the porch behind her, was not just forest.. forest surrounding on all sides.

"God dammit! I'm lost!" Madison yelled, then thought with realization

"What am I going to do!" She panicked,

Madison looked around in her surroundings and noticed a small light in one area. It was faint, but noticeable. She started to head toward it, guessing it was the 'exit'.

"Bill, you should know better what will happen, especially with Ford and the twins."

 **"They would never notice you like that, kid! You look like some tourist, if you dress like that!"**

"If you want it so bad for whatever reason, you should get it yourself!"

There was a rustle behind them but no-one heard it over their arguing.

"Uhmm, am I interrupting something?" Madison questioned, popping out of said bush.

Bill and Lauren looked at each other, and then looked back at her,

"Soo, how much of that entire conversation did you happen to hear?" I asked, hoping it wasn't much.

"Uhmm, everything?" Madison said, in a questioning tone like she wasn't sure.

I groaned, while Bill floated over to her and looked over her,

"So, Pawprint, you wanna reveal some secrets of yours? I mean, it's pretty obvious what it is but still." Bill said, in a blunt manner.

"Wait, what?!" Madison exclaimed.

Bill rolled his eye," Yeesh kid, you don't have to, but sooner or later, when the time is wrong, your gonna need it."

A flash of light and it left me and Madison back in my room.

I yawned, "We'll sort this out in the morning, just go to bed." I said before laying down on my sleeping bad, leaving only Madison awake.


	2. Chapter 2

*clock reads 11:59pm*

It was silent in my room. Silent enough to hear a pin drop.

Madison sat in her sleeping place, thinking,

'What the heck was that?!' Madison thought, now wide awake. She got out of her sleeping place and looked out the window.

Out in the forest, there was a loud crash coming from the west side, followed by a blinding bright flash of whitish blue.

'What the hell?' Madison thought, as she got dressed and then headed to the front door.

The bright light had died down, but there was still a faint light from where it originated, so Madison decided to head in that direction.

I had been awake but waited till Madison left before I became invisible and followed her.

'Oh why did you do it, Stanley? You should have known better, but did you? Nooo, of course not.' I thought, slight anger going through me as a turned a few shades darker.

Madison stepped up the stairs on the porch and, as quietly as possible, opened the door.

I stopped a few feet away from the shack and sighed,

'I should have known it would come to this... Old enemies never die, but then again, neither do I. Hope ol' Fordsie ain't out yet, or we're gonna have a fight on our hands tonight.' I thought, following her in anyways.

Meanwhile, Madison is exploring the shack and noticed the source of light was coming from behind a vending machine,

'Must be some secret if they hide it behind something like this.' Madison thought, starting to go near it when a gust of wind went past her and then a thud of it shutting.

"I would not recommend going down there at any cost, Madison." I said,

"Why?" Madison questioned

I refused to give the truth, but replied, "You should have never come near this place at all," I said, raising my voice, but hoping 'they' don't hear me.

"Well you know what? Nothing is going to stop me from finding out what that source of light is." She said, but the door behind me started to open and I pulled her away.

"Come on, we have to go NOW." I stated, pulling her.

"Wait! We should hide and wait till whoever it is comes out." Madison whispered to me.

"Ugh fine, if we ha-"I was cut short as voices were heard.

"These notes you have made in my journal are incredible, Dipper." An unknown but older voice said.

"Dipstick's been making them all summer!" A cheerful voice rang out.

Madison and I quietly hide as we watched them walk by.

The older voice was someone in a coat, pants and boots holding a journal with a '3' on it, along with some glasses. The cheerful one was in a bright sweater and a shirt with flats and long hair. I knew the smaller boy next to her had to be the one called 'Dipper.' He wore an orange shirt with blue vest, shorts, and a trucker hat with a...

"Pine tree..." I whispered to myself. "We really should get out of here, "I said to Madison though.

"We could investigate though!" Madison whispered back,

"There is nothing to investigate!" I whispered back, kind loud.

"Ugh fine," Madison said, feeling defeat.

They watched until they left then Madison spoke,

"Let's go on the count of one... one!" She said, running for the door.

"Wha- come on!" I sputtered a bit, running after her.

Madison quickly ran though, leaving me behind.

Madison's POV

I looked around to make sure no-one was by me. I then turned into my wolf form and dashed into the forest, leaving a slower Lauren behind.

'Hope she gets out safely.' I thought, getting a distance from the shack itself.

I ran toward Lauren's house much faster then she would get there, and I went into the room and laid on the bed getting on my phone.

Lauren's POV

I ran out the door and hoped no-one would see me, before I teleported onto my front porch.

Madison was already inside though, scrolling through her phone. She looked at me, before commenting,

"Back already?"

"Uh, yea? You beat me here after all." I said, before taking my shoes off.

"Oh well, see you tomorrow morning, I'm tired ~yawns "Madison said, closing her eyes.

"Yea okay." I said before laying down myself.

-20 minutes later- Madison's POV

I was still awake, after 20 minutes, but Lauren seemed passed out asleep.

"Maybe I can sneak out..." I thought


End file.
